LA AMISTAD DE LOS ETERNOS RIVALES
by fenix79
Summary: Dos amigos que deben encontrarse pero no pueden tener la reunion que esperaban debido al deber que cada uno tiene que cumplir


LA AMISTAD DE LOS ETERNOS RIVALES

Todo comenzó un dia como cualquier otro, un dia en que Dokho estaba meditando de nuevo frente a la gran cascada de los 5 antiguos picos como lo venia haciendo desde hace 243 años desde que termino la ultima guerra santa; recordaba a todos sus camaradas caidos en combate y aunque parecía inmóvil su corazón y mente siempre estaban listos para actuar y le permitar recordar y sentir esos momento como si hubieran sido ayer. Dokho se sentía mal por todos sus compañeros pero por uno en especial: Shion de aries; un amigo con quien había crecido en todo sentido y habían pasado momentos buenos y difíciles y que tuvo que dejar en el santuario para que se convirtiera en el nuevo patriarca y preparar todo para la próxima guerra santa mientras el cumplia la misión de vigilar la torre de los espectros.

Dokho no volvió a ver a su amigo debido a que debía cumplir su misión y su corazón debía seguir bajando su ritmo para conservar su energía para la nueva guerra santa pero aunque su corazón bajaba su ritmo no podía dejar de dolerle por no poder ayudar a su amigo cuando lo necesitó, cuando Shion fue asesinado por la ambicion de Saga nada pudo hacer mas que rogar que la nueva Atena en compañía de los nuevos caballeros del zodiaco lo detuvieran y asi fue como ocurrió; con el paso del tiempo su sabiduría les ayudo en batallas como la de Asgard y Poseidon pero había llegado el momento en que ya no debía seguir sentado y ser de nuevo el caballero dorado de libra que siempre había sido.

La torre que contenía a los 108 espectros había perdido el sello que Atena puso en la anterior guerra santa y el sintió un cosmos maligno desde el santuario y se dirigió rápido, encendio el reloj de los 12 fuegos y luego no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Mu de Aries luchando contra una persona que lo derrotaba y el sabia quien era esa persona pues ese cosmos le era familiar, sentía alegría y asombro por que esa persona estuviera frente a el de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

-"Porque no me dejas ver tu rostro, aquel que peleo conmigo en la anterior guerra santa,el antiguo patriarca, la primera victima de la ambicion de saga….SHION DE ARIES"

Shion se presenta joven ante Dokho y Mu, tal cual como lo era hace 243 años; el rostro del amigo y camarada que creyó nunca volver a ver pero sobre todo debía ser tan viejo como Dokho. Pero ahora lucia diferente no solo porque ya no se notaba su amor por ser caballero dorado si no porque llevaba un sapuris de hades tan negro que parecía que su corazón también se había vuelto negro.

-"Sorpendido Dokho, al jurarle lealtad a Hades me devolvió mi cuerpo joven de 18 años"- dijo el espectro de aries.

-"A que has venido Shion, porque le juraste lealtad a Hades?"

-"He venido por la cabeza de Atena"

Dokho no podía creer que su amigo hubiera dicho eso, en otro tiempo Shion hubiera dado su vida por Atena y gobernó como patriarca de la mejor forma que pudo, si era verdad que ahora le serviría a Hades entonces no le quedaba mas remedio que olvidar todo lo bueno que habían pasado y verlo como su enemigo pues si la parte de su amigo se había hido solo le quedaba la parte del rival con que debían enfrentarse

-"Mu ve de prisa a perseguir a los otros espectros" señalo Dokho

-"No te mueva Mu te lo ordeno !" dijo Shion

-"Shion eres tu quien no se moverá pues yo seré tu oponente"

-"De acuerdo Dokho que empiece la guerra de los mil días"

Ambos se miran pero no se atacan pues saben que al menor descuido el otro aprovechara para un golpe fatal, de repente Shion siente que el cosmos de Saga, Shura y Camus ha desaparecido y quiere ir a completar la misión que tiene pero Dokho se lo impide; en ese momento Shiryu hace su aparición pero Dokho lo golpea para que no intervenga en la pelea pues sabe que este no es su asunto y el ya ha sufrido demasiado y hasta sacrificó su vista por servir a Atena. Esta guerra es solo de los caballeros dorados y los de bronce merecen una vida mejor después de todo el sufrimiento que han tenido pero su discípulo quiere estar a su lado en todo momento aun hasta la muerte.

-"Tendre que disculparme con Atena en tu nombre Shiryu"

-"Me aburren tus cursilería Dokho le pondré fin a tu vida"

-"Ya te dije que no te moveras Shion, ahora recibe este ataque y vuelve a ser el Shion que eras antes….LOS 100 DRAGONES!"

Un ataque llega a donde Shion quien es derribado momentáneamente pero se recupera y ataca a Dokho quien cae duramente, Shiryu usa su armadura y la técnica que Dokho que le enseño pero el Dragon Naciente nada puede hacer contra Shion, en ese momento la armadura de libra llega para proteger a su antiguo dueño.

-"Para que está esa armadura de libra que ya no puedes usar"

-"Ya te dije Shion que yo sere tu rival"

-"Aun con vida, terminare tu sufrimento Dokho..muere!"

En ese momento Shion siente un cosmos emerger del viejo cuerpo de Dokho, un cosmos como el que tenia el caballero de libra hace 243 años cuando usaba su armadura, este cosmos hace retroceder a Shion por el momento

-"Shion porque crees que la armadura de libra ha venido a ayudarme y porque crees que estuve todo el tiempo frente a los 5 antiguos picos…esas preguntas te serán contestadas en breve"

El cuerpo viejo de Dokho empieza a romperse y emerge el cuerpo joven que Shion recordaba, el cuerpo de DOKHO DE LIBRA! Su amigo, la imagen que recordaba la ultima que se vieron y cuando sobrevieron a la anterior guerra santa.

-"Shion hace 243 años recibi de Atena el gran don del misophetamenos, a partir de ese momento mi corazón solo latia 10000 veces al año"

-"10000 veces al año pero eso es lo que late el corazón de un humano al dia eso significa…"

-"Asi es Shion, para mi cuerpo solo han pasado 243 dias"

Shiryu entiende que por eso su maestro se sentaba frente a la gran cascada, para bajar su ritmo cardiaco y Dokho le ordena perseguir a los espectros; aunque Shion trata de detenerlo Dokho con la ayuda de la armadura de libra evita que su pupilo sea lastimado aun mas.

-"Shiryu observa esta técnica y aprendela pues será lo ultimo que podre enseñarte, LOS 100 DRAGONES"

-"No será tan fácil Dokho toma esto REVOLUCION ESTELAR"

La fuerza de ambos es tremenda y ocasiona una gran explosión que manda a Shiryu por los aires, cuando el caballero de bronce se recupera aunque preocupado por su maestro sabe que debe continuar con su deber y parte al encuentro de los espectros; la noche cubre los resto del campo de batalla de los antiguos amigos y poco a poco empiezan a levantarse. Ambos se han dado cuenta del poder que aun conservan pero no se atacan no por debilidad sino por respeto y al empezar a recuperarse Shion le cuenta a su amigo el verdadero motivo por el que el y los demás caballeros de oro luchan en el santuario.

-"La armadura de Atena mi amigo, ella la necesita para pelear contra Hades y solo puede despertar con la sangre de la diosa"- dice un fatigado Shion.

Dokho entiende el gran sacrificio y dolor que su amigo y los demás caballeros tuvieron que haber soportado al pelear contra antiguos camaradas solo para que Atena a costa de su vida despierte su armadura y caiga en un sueño temporal, permite que su amigo se marche y culmine su misión. El tiempo que les queda a Shion y a los demás se esta terminando y súbitamente el caballero de libra siente el cosmos de la diosa desaparecer, la mañana va llegando y el sol anuncia un dia en el que una lucha esta por empezar; la noche en la que un encuentro y una batalla se dieron ha terminado y aunque no era la forma en que estos dos amigos debían verse de nuevo ha sido un momento especial para ambos.

Al llegar el sol con sus rayos los cuales iluminan la armadura dorada de libra Dokho siente a su amigo llegar y como su cosmos empieza a desaparecer no sin antes decir unas palabras a su gran camarada y amigo.

-"Dokho amigo me hubiera gustado hablar de nuevo contigo…pero si espere 243 años puedo esperar aun mas"

Son las ultimas palabras del antiguo patriarca antes de desaparecer de nuevo, Dokho no puede evitar derramar lagrimas de tristeza pues de nuevo debe despedirse de su amigo y esta vez para siempre, quedaran los grandes recuerdos y los buenos y malos momentos que compartieron pero siempre recordara y atesorara su amistad.

-"ADIOS PARA SIEMPRE MI AMIGO" piensa Dokho mientras parte en la misión que le espera a el y a los demás caballeros en el mundo de hades, prefiere conservar los recuerdos que tuvo con su amigo que gastar el tiempo en palabras hacia el y aunque no lo vera de nuevo siempre pedirá al universo lo mejor para su rival pero sobre todo su mejor amigo.

FIN


End file.
